


De Mi

by PastaTheory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaTheory/pseuds/PastaTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams only keep the pain at bay; reality can't be escaped. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Mi

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Special thanks to ladyofrosefire on Tumblr for editing and you're welcome to say whatever you think of this.

 

He opens his eyes, only to hiss at the early morning sunlight seeping through the sheer white curtains across the bedroom. Rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head to block the rays, he stretched his left arm out to open bed space. He sits up quickly, rubs his tired eyes, and looks around in worry, "Darcy?"

Loki calls out again for her. He's about to throw the blankets off and ease himself up to look for her, but the bathroom door opens on the other side of the room and Darcy comes out, wet dark hair in a towel on her head and her body covered in his robe.

She grins at him and her eyes hold the spark he loves so much about her. Darcy steps over to the bed and sits to face him and gives him a small kiss on the lips.

"You shouldn't have bathed, your bandage could have gotten wet." He lies down on the bed, his arm open beside him to welcome her to lay with him.

"Hey, I was careful, alright, I needed a shower and my hair was getting all greasy, ugh gross." Darcy lays on her back next to him, resting her head on his bicep, and takes his fingers and twines them together with hers. Loki curls around her side and buries his nose into her neck, press a chaste kiss on it.

Loki smiles at their jointed hands, brings them up to his lips, and kisses the ring on her ring finger.

She smiles brightly, tenderly. She whispers "I love you, you know."

Loki felt his chest swell with warmth, "I know, and I you." He says it under his breath. He sees her smile soften and her eyes starting to droop. Loki takes their hands and tucks them to his chest, feeling his heart beating underneath. He smiles, knowing the person he cares more than anyone in all the nine realms is beside him and cares for him just as he does. Then Loki lets slumber take him under.

 

.-.

 

There was a knock at the door, Loki's eyes crack a bit. Nothing but black surrounds his vision. The curtains were drawn so as not to let any light come through giant windows. He curls in on himself as the knocking continues. "Loki." His brother's voice is heard through the door. He wants nothing from him, he wants to be left alone. "Loki, unlock the door," Thor begs him, "Please."

Loki does not get up, he just cinches the blankets closer and closes his eyes again. Thor can beg all he wants to; he just wants solitary. The knocking continues and his mother's voice joins in, "Loki, dear, please open the door." Her voice is desperate.

"Leave me be." His voice was too thin to be heard outside the door. The knocking stops for a moment. He guesses they went away. A minute later Thor kicks the doors in, sending them almost crashing off their hinges. The golden doors banging against the walls don't faze him. Loki keeps still and doesn't say a word.

The torches from outside highlight the room and his huddled figure on the bed. Belongings were thrown around the room, furniture was broken in half, shards of full length mirror scattered on the ground. His mother rushes in and kneels beside the bed, her face full of concern. Thor keeps his distance by the door, watching the two. "Loki, please look at me." Frigga pleads. Her youngest son shakes his head.

"Please, my son."

Loki takes a deep breath and moves his head to look at his mother. Her breath catches in her throat. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks starting to sink in, and he was paler than usual, even in the watery light. "My sweet boy." Frigga places a hand on his cold face, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone.

Loki's breath comes out shakily and tears prick at the edge of his eyes. He squeezes them shut to make them go away. He breathes in and out to calm himself down. His mother moved to sit on the bed. Her hands smooth his hair back, fingers combing through his black, greasy hair and down to rub his shoulder.

"Loki, you need to eat, its been a month sinc-" She feels her child begin to tremble under her hands. His expression is grim, he let out a small sob, tears starting to leek from his eyes. Frigga guides Loki's head to her lap and let out him vent his grief. Loki's arms cinch around his mother's waist. Her arms cradle him as if he was child again and falling asleep after he played with Thor.

Time has passed, and Loki lay still, but the tears still ran. Thor's father joined him by the door, both full of worriment for Loki.

He sighs and takes in a deep breath he spoke, "I waited for more than two millenniums for someone like her. She loved me through my flaws, she cared for me, she was my everything, my light."

"I love her smile, her laughter, her stubbornness, her humor, the color of her cheeks when she got angry with me, the color of her lips, the times she held me for no reason other than to hold me, when she sang even though she thought she was a horrible singer, but I miss it the most, I miss her voice." His voice was cracking, but he still lend on.

"It is my fault she's dead, I couldn't save her." His mother tries to hush him by telling him it wasn't true. "It is mother, the weapon was lodged in her chest and I couldn't stop the attack, or the blood," a sob comes out of him, "All I could do was hold onto her while her blood was flowing out. I couldn't stop it!"

Loki clenches his eyes shut, remembering that day so vividly. He witnessed Darcy being attacked from behind. He killed the elf with a knife at its throat. He screamed for help as he gathered Darcy in his arms. She coughed out blood and begged for him to forgive her being for not being careful. He reassured her she will be all right, but she knew better. Loki was trying to believe a lie. The sounds of fighting from around them fell on deaf ears. Tears were falling down face and onto hers. Darcy lifted a weaken hand to brush away the cold drops, "I don't want to this to be the last image of you before-" she wheezed.

"You're not going to die!" he whispers, and yells again for help.

Darcy's smile was weak from pain. "Loki, promise me I won't make you bitter, promise me." The warm spark in her eyes began to dim, and there was nothing he could do.

"I promise," He hand gripped hers and he kissed her frantically. Her ragged breath was slowing now. "I love you, Loki." She did not breathe again. "I love you too, Darcy Lewis." He knew she was gone and wouldn't hear him say it. He buried his head in the side of her limp neck and held on.

The despair from that day came out again, the sobs, and tears, and anguish. The heartache echo through the corridors for his family to hear and they can do nothing to stop him. His father and brother have moved neared closer to sit on the bed hope to ease his troubles. But Loki continues to weep into his mothers lap. The lost of his love claws into him and nothing in all the nine realms can make him whole.

 


End file.
